I'm Happy Single
by yukinohara-san
Summary: Gimana ya kalau semua angkatan Naruto udah pacaran kecuali Lee? Kejadian apa aja sih yang bikin Lee nyesek pake banget liat temannya pacaran? Dan gimana jadinya rencana Lee ngelamar Sakura? Berhasil diterima? Apa ditolak? Atau malah gatot alias gagal total? Bad summary... RnR please. Don't Like Don't Read hihi


**I'm Happy Single**

**~ Special For Rock Lee ~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K.**

**Pairing : Naruhina, Sasusaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen, GaaMatsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Maybe Romance and General (?)**

**Warning : Typo (s), alur terlalu cepat, gaje, dan sebagainya. **

**.**

**.**

**Yay! Enjoy reading!**

**.**

* * *

.

"Yosha! Terima kasih, Lee. _This is the reward_," Tsunade memberikan satu kantong kecil berupa uang. "Misimu kali ini tuntas dengan selamat tanpa ada masalah. Bagus!"

"A-Arigatou Gozaimasu, Hokage-sama," ucap Lee membungkukkan badannya. "A…ano…,"

"Hmm?"

"Apakah ada misi buatku lagi?" Tanya Lee.

Tsunade mengecek-ngecek gulungan yang ada di mejanya. "D, D, D, D, D, C, C, C," gumam Tsunade tidak jelas. "Tidak ada untuk sekarang."

"B-begitu," Lee menunduk kecewa.

Tsunade hanya menatapnya. "Ada apa Lee? Kau bisa bersantai-santai dulu. Musim semi baru saja tiba, kau sudah tidak semangat. Biasanya kau ada semangat muda," kata Tsunade.

"Ehh?! Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Lee dengan volume kecilnya.

Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau bisa piknik bersama keluargamu, Gay Sensei, atau pacarmu?"

"P-PACAAR?!" seru Lee. "SAKURAAAA-SAAN!" laki-laki aneh itu langsung keluar tanpa mengucapkan salam dulu.

"Mm-matte!" teriak Tsunade, namun tidak didengar oleh Lee.

Lee segera berlari dengan semangat mudanya yang terbakar-bakar bersama api amaterasu Sasuke. _Sasuke! Naruto! Akan kuperlihatkan kau! Aku akan menggandeng tangan Sakura nanti, hahahahahahha_, kata Lee tertawa di dalam hati.

"Sakura-san?! Dimana kaauu?" seru Lee mencari-cari Sakura. "Oh iya! Aku tidak tahu dimana dia," ucap Lee idiot. Ahaa! Tiba-tiba lampu petromaks ada di atas kepala Lee. "BYAKUGAN!" seru Lee meniru gaya Neji. "Aku hanya melihat Naruto dan Hinata jalan bersama—NANI?! NARUTO DAN HINATA?!" Lee keselek lampu petromaks yang ternyata jatoh dari atas kepala Lee.

"Hoii, alis tebaaall!" sapa Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata. Tampak Naruto tersenyum lebar dan Hinata yang tersenyum kecil.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Lee ngucek-ngucek byakugannya (?).

"Ah. Kenapa?"

"Kau sedang apa dengan Hinata?" Tanya Lee nunjuk Hinata.

"Pulang dari misi sekaligus kencan," kata Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa, sedangkan Hinata hanya terlihat tersenyum dengan merah di pipinya.

"Oh pulang dari misi sekaligus kencan—KENCAN?!" sekarang Lee keselek api unggun.

"Eh? Apa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Hinata.

"K-kalian PACARAN?!" seru Lee.

Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan. "ELOO BARUU TAUU?!" seru mereka berdua tertawa.

Lee kembali tersedak api unggun camping. "Sejak kapan kamu begitu, Hinata? Apa Naruto memberimu obat sesuatu?" Tanya Lee.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu," kata Hinata tertawa kecil. "Yang jelas, aku lebih pemberani sekarang. Itu karena Naruto-kun."

Orang yang disebut hanya tertawa.

"Ooh," Lee mengangguk.

"Oh ya Lee, aku akan menjadi Hokage keenam nanti!" kata Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Hinata akan menjadi asistenku."

"Fantasstiss," komentar Lee.

"Kita duluan, Lee!" Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata lalu membawa pergi Hinata ke Ichiraku.

"Daah!" Lee melambaikan tangannya. "EH? KAU TAHU SAKURA-SAN DIMANA, NARUTO?!" teriak Lee, membuat pasangan tersebut menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Aku tahu!" kata Hinata. "Dia ada di toko Yamanaka. Aku, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Matsuri, dan Temari tadi sedang berkumpul disana. Tadi dia dijem—"

"Arigatou, Hinata!" Lee langsung ngacir pergi ke toko Yamanaka.

"Aku harus menemukan Sakura-san! Apapun yang terjadi, Sakura-san pasti akan menjadi pacarku!" tekat Lee sambil mengaktifkan 'byakugan' lagi. "Aaah! Byakugan tidak bermutu!" Lee mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Aha! Sekarang muncul lampu petromaks di atas kepala Lee. "SHARINGAN!" ucap Lee. (padahal dia sudah diberitahu dimana lokasi Sakura, kan?._. kenapa dia bingung?)

Lee melihat sekitar. Banyak sekali orang yang sedang berpacaran. "Huh banyak sekali yang berpacaran disini. Bikin cemburu tau nggak! Eh? Itu ada Neji dan Tenten. Siapa tau mereka ta—

Lee menelan lampu petromaksnya bulet-bulet. "Neji? Tenten? NEJI?! TENTEN?! NGAPAIN BEDUAAN DISANAAA!" seru Lee ngacir ke tempat Neji dan Tenten sedang duduk di bawah bunga Sakura.

"Heeii, Lee! Lama tak berjumpaa!" kata Tenten meneguk sodanya.

Lee masih menelan lampu petromaksnya. "Kalian ngapain berduaan disini? Kenapa tidak ajak-ajak aku? Kenapa?! Apa kalian tidak sayang padaku? Apa kalian tidak menganggap aku sebagai tim kalian?!" Lee nangis dipojokan.

"Heh, Lee. Kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat," desah Neji.

"Eh? Disaat yang tidak tepat?" Lee makan lampu petromaksnya.

"Haah! Kau ini memang LOLA," kata Tenten.

"LOLA, LOADING LAMA," sambung Neji dan Tenten juga.

"Kok kalian tiba-tiba akrab sih?" Lee kembali gak ngeh.

Tenten ngejitak tuh anak. "Ga update banget, sih! Aku sama Neji udah menjalin hubungan, BAKA!"

"APAAAA?!" Lee makan oreo sekarang. "HUBUNGAAN? PACARAN MAKSUDMU?!"

"BUKAAAN, MUSUHAN!" seru Neji dan Tenten udah emosi.

"Hah? Musuhan? Kok sedeket gini?" Tanya Lee nunjuk pasangan tersebut.

"YA IYALAH PACARAAN!" teriak Neji dan Tenten berhasil bikin Lee tepar.

"Oh gitu ya hehe," kata Lee bangun dari keteparannya. "Oh ya, kalian tau Sakura dimana?"

"Aku tau!" kata Tenten. "Dia tadi bilang mau ke Taman Konoha Utara, lagi ken—"

"Baik!" Lee langsung ngacir ke arah selatan, padahal jelas-jelas utara.

"Lee! Kamu salah arah!" seru Neji, tapi tidak digubris Lee.

Sampailah Lee di Taman Selatan. "Huh! Kok gak ada Sakura-san?! Apa aku dikasih alamat palsu ya?" Tiba-tiba Lee nyanyi alamat palsu sambil goyang poco-poco. "Kesanaa kemaarii membawa alamaat jeng-jeng—

"Heh, Lee?!" seru seseorang perempuan menggetok Lee, ternyata itu Ino.

"Eh, hai Ino, hai Sai. Kalian ngapain berduaan disini?!" Tanya Lee tersenyum sopan.

Ino dan Sai bingung. Lee bingung. Kita bingung. Semua bingung. Dunia bingung.

"Maksud lo?" Tanya Ino.

"Kalian berduaan di taman kayak gini ngapain? Romantis amat sih," cibir Lee melihat tangan Ino dan Sai bergandengan tangan. "EHH?!" Lee keselek laptop sekarang (Tolooongg laptop Author dimakan Lee!._.) "Jangan bilang kalau kalian PACARAN!"

Ino dan Sai diam.

"…."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kok gak jawab, sih?!" seru Lee kesal.

"Ya, kan jangan bilang kalau kalian pacaran. Ya kita ga bakal bilang," kata Sai tersenyum polos.

"NAAANIII KOORREEEE?!" Lee tersedak pager dengan uler sekarang.

"Masa sih gak tau? Kita udah pacaran dari minggu kemaren. Ya, nggak, Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino tersenyum.

"Iya, benar Ino-hime yang cantik," kata Sai yang sukses membuat Ino tersipu.

"Heehh! Jangan bermesraan di depan aku doong!" ucap Lee nangis dipojokan.

"Oh iya, kamu ngejomblo, ya?" Ino tepok jidat. "Gomeen haha. Soalnya rata-rata udah punya pacar, sih."

"HAH? RATA-RATA? APA SAKURA-SAN PUNYA PACAR?" Lee nelen kipas angin.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Tadi sih dia belum. Cuma—"

"YAAAYY!" tangisan Lee berubah menjadi api yang terbakar-bakar. Emang api itu terbakar Lee. Eh?._. "Dimana sekarang? Oh iya! Dia ada di Taman Utara!"

"Mungkin sekarang dia udah ada di Sungai Mizu, coba kamu cek kesana," ucap Sai mengecek handphone-nya.

"Kamu dikasih tahu siapa, Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino.

"Sama—

"BAIIIK! AKU AKAN PERGI KE SUNGAI MIZU! ARIGATOU, INO, SAI!" seru Lee pergi ke Sungai Mizu tepat di dekat Taman Selatan. Lee bergegas mencari Sakura di pintu gerbang sungai Mizu.

"Kemana mereka? Apa mereka ngasih alamat palsu lagi?!" Lee berkacak pinggang. Padahal dia belum ngecek sungai Mizu, baru PINTU GERBANG saja. "Aku akan mencari dengan… yah. Byakugan dan Sharingan-ku tidak aktif lagi…," Lee kembali sewot. Aha! Tiba-tiba ada lampu obor di atas kepalanya (abis bosen petromaks melulu). "Kakashi Sensei Anjing! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" seru Lee megang tanah, tapi ga ada yang keluar-keluar.

"AAAAAA!" Lee frustasi. "Kuchiyose no jutsu nya gak keluar, Naruto, Neji, dan Sai udah punya pacar. Aku belooommm!" Lee sujud pasrah.

"Lee?" tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Aaahh? Sakura-saann?!" Lee langsung meluk-meluk 'Sakura'.

"UWAAAHHH?! APA-APAAN INI, GAARA-KUN?! KAU MASIH NORMAL, KAAN?!" seru Matsuri membulatkan matanya sambil nelen bulat-bulat sungai Mizu.

"Eh? Apa? Gaara-kun?" tiba-tiba Lee sadar, Lee pun melepas pelukannya dan mundur. "Sumimasen, Kazekage-sama. Dan, ini siapa?" Lee nunjuk Matsuri yang berkacak pinggang.

"Aa… douita shima shite," jawab Gaara pelan.

"Aku, Matsuri, asisten Kazekage Gaara dan tunangan Gaara!" Matsuri membesarkan volumenya sambil siap-siap bawa pentongan.

"Oh, kau Matsuri," Lee tertawa kecil. "Asisten Gaara juga tunangan Gaara? Anda piker anda siapanya dia? Hanya asisten dan tunangan."

Matsuri mempererat pegangannya pada pentongannya, dan kerutan di dahinya semakin membesar.

"Eh, kalau hanya tunangan sih—" tiba-tiba Lee tersedak lampu obor. "UWAPAAAAHHH? KAMU UDAH TUNANGAN SAMA GAARA? DIAA? DIAAA?!" Lee menekankan kata dia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara pake mid – fing yang gak sama sekali.

TONGG!

"Jarimu menganggu!" seru Matsuri menatap Lee tajam.

"G…gomen!" kata Lee sembah sujud pada Matsuri. "Oh iya, sejak kapan kalian tunangan?!"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Matsuri semakin kesal.

"Sudahlah, Matsuri," Gaara merangkul pundak tunangannya itu. "Lee, kamu baru tahu?"

"Ah, iya. Ternyata nggak Cuma Naruto, Sai, dan Neji aja ya," kata Lee mengangguk kecewa. Dia kecewa kenapa dia gak dapet pacar sampai sekarang.

"Kami tunangan sudah sekitar bulan lalu, kok," kata Gaara.

"Ups!" Matsuri mengecek handphone-nya. "Kita mau ditraktir Sakura-chan di Ichiraku kare—

"APAA?! SAKURA-SAN?! DIMANA DIA?!" Tanya Lee dengan api yang berkibar.

"Euhm, sekarang sih sedang di Plaza Konoha, depannya Ichiraku itu lho," kata Matsuri.

"Sama sa—"

Ucapan Gaara terpotong oleh Lee. "YOSHA! AKU AKAN KESANA UNTUK MELAMAR SAKURA! WAIT ME, SAKURAAA!" seru Lee lebay, membuat pasangan ini bikin bête.

Lee berlari ke sana-kemari menuju Ichiraku. Saat Lee mau melewati gedung hokage, tiba-tiba…

BRUKKK!

"Shikamaru-kun, sudah kubilang kau pasti mengantuk dan jadi KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKANKU, KAN?!" teriak Temari menjewer telinga Shikamaru. "Ah, Lee?"

Lee yang terlempar hanya melihat Temari dan Shikamaru. "Kalian berdua! Ada apa malam-malam ini?!" Tanya Lee.

"Ah hanya menikmati malam saja," jawab Temari.

"Dan itu membosankan," sela Shikamaru.

"Huhh, apalah kau ini, Shikamaru-kun," desah Temari melipat tangannya, sukses membuat Shikamaru terjatuh karena Temari melepas jewerannya pada telinga Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-kun? KUN? KUUUNNN?!" seru Lee, sekarang dia menelan gedung hokage.

"Ah? Ada yang aneh?" Tanya Shikamaru memegang telinganya yang memerah.

"TENTU SAJA! SEJAK KAPAN TEMARI MEMANGGIL SHIKAMARU DENGAN SUFFIKS KUN?" Lee berteriak dengan volume 100000, sukses membuat Konoha hancur, lebih hancur dari serangan Pain.

"Sejak dua minggu lalu," kata Temari singkat. "Kau baru tahu?"

"Maksudku, tidak pantas berkata seperti itu jika tak ada hubungan apapun," Lee tiba-tiba jadi Pak Ustad.

"Berarti, aku pantas dong?" ucap Temari tersenyum lebar.

"P-Pantas?" Lee sekarang menelan Suna (ditimbun pasir Gaara)

"Ya iyalah," kata Shikamaru.

"B-bberarti… kalian…."

Shikamaru dan Temari berpandangan, mereka tidak mengerti.

Lee menelan Kumogakure sekarang (di double lariat sama Raikage A dan Killer Bee). "Pp…paacaraan?" Tanya Lee.

"Oh tentu saja," ucap mereka berdua serempak.

"NOOO WAAAAAYYYYY!" Lee nangis dipojokan. "KENAPA GUE SENDIRI YANG SINGLE, BROOO?!"

"Sakura-san masih ngesingle gak sih?" Temari bertanya pada pacarnya.

"Ehm… sepertinya sih—

"Tidak kan? Tidak?" Lee langsung ke Shikamaru dengan puppy eyes-nya. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia ada di Plaza Konoha, dekat Ichiraku. Oh ya, jika kau punya pacar, kau bisa mengajaknya malam ini di Ichiraku. Kita akan makan bersama," tawar Temari.

Lee langsung masang ametarasu Itachi di atas kepalanya. "Akan kubawa SAKURA NANTI!"

"Matte, Lee-san!" Temari berteriak, namun Lee sengaja tidak menggubrisnya. Dia ingin bertemu Sakura langsung dan akan melamarnya. Kira-kira seperti inilah yang dimimpi Lee.

_"__Sakura," aku duduk ala pangeran sambil membukakan kotak berisi cincin. "Terimalah cincin dengan bunga Sakura nan indah layaknya engkau."_

_"__Aaaahh! Lee-kun!" Sakura tersipu sambil menerima cincin yang diberikanku. Aku tersenyum lebar melihat Sakura nan cantik. "Kau benar-benar tampan hari ini."_

_"__Tentu saja seperti biasanya," aku berdiri dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Jadi, kau menerimaku sebagai suamimu?"_

_"__Tentu saja, Lee-kun," jawab Sakura senang._

_Aku tersenyum. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya, menipiskan jarak antara kau dengannnya (?), aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, aku menutup mataku. Dia pun terlihat begitu. Ku elus pipinya yang putih. Sedikit lagi…._

_BRAAKKK!_

Lee melihat dunia runtuh. Langit runtuh. Konoha dihancurkan. Suna suda jadi kebun binatang. Lee tersedak gamabunta Naruto, katsuyu Sakura, dan Aoda Sasuke. Akatsuki jadi baik. Tsunade jadi Akatsuki.

Lee terduduk melihat pemandangan yang mengenaskan.

Aku di mimpi Lee adalah…

…

Sasuke…

Uchiha…

"Lee?!" Tanya Sakura melihat Lee pingsan.

"Kenapa dia?" Sasuke hanya berkata singkat.

"Saa…kuu…raa…saan… mauukaah kauu… menjadi… pacaarkuu?" ucap Lee nangis.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku sudah menjadi milik Sasuke-kun, Lee-san. Gomenasai… mungkin di lain waktu, eh? Atau sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi? Gomenasai," ucap Sakura merangkul Sasuke.

Lee langsung mengangguk kecewa. "Aku akan menunggumu, Sakura, sampai kapanpun!" ucap Lee membuat Sasuke risih.

"Holaaa, Mina-san!" seru Naruto yang menggandeng Hinata.

"Haai, Naruto, Hinata!" sapa Sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke!"

"Aaah, Ino, Sai?!"

"Hei, Sasuke? Ahh Sakura-saan!"

"Maatsuri! Gaara!"

"SAKURA-CHAANN! Ahh Sasukee!"

"Hei heeii Tenten, juga Neji!"

Lee melihat temannya yang sudah berpasangan. Dia merasa sakit hati dan nyesek karena dirinya gak dipunyain siapa-siapa.

"Maaf kita terlambat!" Temari datang menghampiri Sakura sambil nyeret Shikamaru. "Eh, sudah jadian ya?" ucap Temari menyindir Sakura dan Sasuke. Yang disindir hanya tersenyum malu.

"Kenapa bisa telat, kalian?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Biasaaa! Nihh si pemalaass!" Temari menjewer telinga Shikamaru.

"Aiicckk! Sakit tau, Temari-chan!" cibir Shikamaru kesal, dan membuat Temari tersipu malu karena pertama kalinya dipanggil dengan suffiks chan.

"Cieeeeee," semua pasangan menggoda Shikamaru yang sekarang udah pasti malu banget.

"Udah ah, yuk kita makan! Aku traktirin nih!" ajak Sakura.

"Sakura-san, bagaimana denganku? Apa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya Lee yang dipojokan.

"Eh?" Sakura teringat akan Lee. "Kamu bawa pasangan nggak? Karena aku hanya traktir yang punya pasangan. Kalau mau join, boleh kok, asal kamu bayar sendiri."

Lee dengan nangis ngeliat dompetnya. Masih ada uang. "BAIKLAH, SAKURA-SAN!"

"Okee," Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan lembut karena Sakura tau pasti Sasuke lagi cemburu sekarang.

"Yah, bagaimana? Pacaran menyenangkan nggak?" Tanya Ino sambil bermimik wajah ceria.

"Huh merepotkan! Tapi kalau sama dia, nggak terlalu merepotkan sih," kata Shikamaru dengan polosnya, dan sukses membuat Temari blushing berat.

"Cieeee!"

"Haha! Gimana denganmu, Neji?" Tanya Ino.

"Yaah alasannya sama dengan Shikamaru, tapi bukan 'nggak terlalu merepotkan', melainkan nggak merepotkan sama sekali," ucap Neji tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya ke arah Tenten yang sedikit kemerah-merahan.

"Cieeeee!"

"Lalu, Sai-kun?"

"Ini menyenangkan. Bikin hati nggak kesepian," komentar Sai. "Tapi, efek negatifnya, pasti selalu kangen sama suara Ino dan pengen ketemu terus." Ino langsung blushing berat.

"Cieeee!"

"Gimana kalau Naruto dan Sasuke?"

"Aaah! Hinata orang yang enak diajak ngobrol. Memang di depan orang dia pemalu, tapi dia nggak kalah kejam sama Sakura. Malah lebih kejam—Aaaawwww!" Hinata berhasil menginjak kaki Naruto dengan kencang. Yang melihat hanya sweatdrop.

"Aah, ada apa semua?" ucap Hinata tersenyum. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "Jangan macam-macam di depan orang, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata tersenyum, sukses membuat semuanya sweatdrop dan bilang cieee karena jarak Naruto dan Hinata emang tipis banget.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Yah, baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baik-baik gimana?" semua orang langsung cengo.

"Yaa Sakura enak diajak ngobrol juga, tapi memang kejam," kata Sasuke singkat lagi. Sasuke emang bilang singkat, karena yang disampingnya udah masang death glare dan tatapan wajahnya berkata : kalau-sampai-bilang-yang-aneh-aneh awas-aja.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Gaara?" Ino menoleh kepada sang Kazekage.

"Ah dia baik, pintar, displin, dan murah senyum. Ya nggak, Matsuri-chan?" Tanya Gaara menyenggol Matsuri.

"Hehehe," Matsuri hanya tersipu malu mendengarnya. Inner : _sepertinya apa yang dibilang Gaara-kun hanya sebagai peng-cover diriku saja. Eh, tapi pintar dan disiplinnya emang betul!_

"Waah! Congratulations ya kalian semuaa! Semoga langgeng dan tetap mekar seperti bunga semanggi!"

"NOO WAAYY! KITA BUKAN KLAN YAMANAKA," seru mereka semua membantah.

"I-Ino-san… bagaimana denganku?" Lee dengan puppy eyesnya masih mengalirkan air matanya.

"Oh iya, semoga cepet dapet pasangan yaa?" kata Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Aku maunya Sakuraaaa!" Lee berhasil mendapatkan death glare dari Sasuke.

"Ini ramennya," ucap Teuchi sambil membagikan ramennya. "Totalnya 120 ryo. Untuk Lee, 10 ryo ya," kata Teuchi sambil tersenyum.

"Ini dia," Sakura memberikan sejumlah uang pada Teuchi.

"Kenapa aku tidak dibayar, Sakura-saan?!" seru Lee nangis sambil memberikan 10 ryo ke Teuchi

"Sudah perjanjian, kan tadi? Yang tidak membawa pasangan, bayar sendiri," kata Sakura tegas.

"Aku bawa pasangan, kok!" ucap Lee.

"Siapa?"

"Teuchi-san!" Lee langsung meluk Teuchi.

TUIINGGGG!

"Terima kasih, Sakura!" kata Teuchi tersenyum melihat Sakura menendang Lee jauh-jauh.

Lee yang dilempar langsung berdiri dan berbinar melihat banner yang terpampang.

**KHUSUS JOMBLO DAN SINGLE!**

**NONTON YUK ICHA-ICHA TACTICS DI**

**KONOHA LAYAR TANCEP **

**.**

**1 TIKER HANYA 1 RYO. BURUAAN NANTI KEHABISAN. LANGSUNG TELPON KE AKATSUKI TACTICS (?) DI 777 777. DITUNGGU =)**

**.**

**Penyelenggara : Akatsuki team, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya.**

"WUAAAHHH! TERIMA KASIH, KAMI-SAMA! TERNYATA MASIH ADA YANG MAU NERIMA SINGLE!" seru Lee tersenyum lebar, saking lebarnya gak balik-balik. Lee langsung beli popcorn dan beli tiketnya, lalu duduk beralaskan sandal jepit. Sambil menonton, Lee berteriak, "I'M HAPPY SINGLE!" dan sukses bikin Lee keluar dari arena layar tancep.

Udah gapapa Lee, kan katanya happy single. Dimana-mana harus happy, ya?

.

* * *

.

**Ooii! Yuki disinii^.^ Awalnya gak kepikiran buat kayak gini, Cuma mikir nanti kalau pacaran, mereka gimana ya? Akhirnya Yuki pilih Rock Lee untuk jadi pemeran utama. Kita ucapkan terima kasih dulu pada Rock Lee.**

**Lee : *tebar pesona***

**Lalu, pasangan-pasangan lainnya.**

**NaruHina : arigatouuu!**

**Sasusaku : makasih udah bacaa.**

**Nejiten : Jangan lupa revieeww.**

**Shikatema : Tidak membosankan, kok!**

**Gaamatsu : Semoga menghibur!**

**Saiino : terima kasih terima kasiih!**

**Dan disclaimer kitaaa!**

**MASASHI : terima kasih, terima kasih =)**

**Juga, yang buat aku punya ide kayak gini.**

**Allah : ****J**

**Otak : Tanpaku tak akan jadi fanfic singkat ini.**

**Eriska-chan : Hahaa akhirnya ideku diterima juga dari sekian ribuan tahun**

**Dan para reader semua, ARIGATOU SEBESAR-BESARNYA~ Maaf sekali kalau chapter ini pendek hehe^^**


End file.
